Meta Knight boss battle in Kirby's POV (the Revenge of MK)
by Eavenne
Summary: Warning: spoilers. Anyway, this is basically what the title says- Meta Knight's boss battle in Kirby's first person point of view. Oneshot. I hope you like it!


Meta Knight Boss Battle in Kirby's POV (The Revenge of MK)

**Note: This was written when I was crazy over MK. So, I decided to take this fanfic (written a year ago), polish it a little and post it. At any rate I wanted to take a break from the intensive Vocaloid song- Bulbapedia combo that I did every time I wrote a chapter in my other project. So. This is the Meta Knight boss battle in Kirby's first-person POV. Not in Poyos, in normal, cohesive human language. Also I know some bits are not right, but then again who cares about MK's exact HP points anyway. Also, I realized that I had mashed anime and games canon together, and so i cut out a bit.**

You know…I really hate killing.

Yeah, laugh at me all you want. Being known as the pink puffball who has an endless stomach isn't really funny to me, you know. Usually, I don't have a choice- I'm forced to fight, and eating is the way I get my powers. Well, it was the same in this case.

I didn't want to fight him. But he was trying to take over Dreamland "to take away the people's lazy lifestyles". And that was bad. I didn't have much choice. Steeling myself, I grabbed a partner randomly, and pushed open the door.

I saw him…or more like saw his cape. He was back-facing me, on a small ledge to my left. I saw Galaxia, his sword, shining gold in his hand. That same sword I had seen times before- would it be poised to kill or merely defeat today?

Another sword exactly equally between us. Instantly, I knew it was one of his spare swords. He was a knight and respected a code of honor that I did not understand, but it seemed to have something to do with offering an opponent a sword if they don't have one, to be something like…honorable. What did that mean? Remind me to look it up when I got home. I also knew that he did not respect a value…patience, but I took the sword anyway, to humor him.

Silver blade glinting in the little light from the windows, the blade left the ground in one solid motion. The sound it made was that which I tried to flee from- the sound of battle, the sound of pain, the sound of death. Upon hearing that wretched sound, the knight spun around. He was Meta Knight and, as usual, he was wearing his signature mask and cape. Quickly, I remembered everything I knew about him, which wasn't a lot.

He wore a silver mask to hide his face and thoughts, and also history. It scared me. Emotionless killing machine; that was the impression the mask conveyed. Yet I knew Meta Knight was not that- despite some of his actions, he was motivated by good; one of the reasons why his attempt to take over Dreamland was so uncharacteristic. Galaxia he wielded like it was part of his body; I could only guess at the experiences he and his sword had together. He owned a flying ship, the Halberd, that I was on, and was "scheduled" to make an "emergency landing" in the Orange Ocean thanks to me. Meta Knight's mask's enlarged version was on it's front- it baffled me as to why he would want to advertise himself like that. He had followers, the Meta-Knights, who, by now, had evacuated the ship.

So, back to the fight. Brandishing his sword, he jumped off the platform, that vanished. Before I could react, I was attacked- marveling at his sword skills. Taking up the offense after him, I made a nice dent. My partner did the same. Meta Knight struck, but I dodged just in time.

Scoring a hit, my partner flashed a triumphant smile at me. Enraged, Meta Knight jumped into the air, and smote the ground with his sword. From nowhere, a column of fire appeared and raced towards me. It hit my partner and I, that hurt very much. When he was pulling his sword from the ground, my partner and I managed to get in two hits. Meta Knight got a hit at me, and another barely missed my partner. Signs of slowing down were obvious on my partner's face- instantly I felt the need to aid it. Unfortunately, Meta Knight jumped in the air, and swooped diagonally down, killing my partner. Why, Meta knight? …Why? When he got back with a rather bent sword, I attacked like mad, incensed by the death of my temporary yet brave partner. Soon, Meta Knight's sword reverted to normal.

One more hit, I told myself. His mask was full of cracks, just one more hit would break it. And I, at my last life, got through his defenses and did it. His mask broke into half, revealing a face with creamy eyes like mine, just mine were blue, and white facial features with midnight blue skin. Confused, he looked around for a moment while I stared, transfixed, shamelessly at his face. Seemig to realize what happened, and, wrapping himself in his cape, Meta Knight flew off.

So, that was what he looked like under that mask of lies. Familiar…unsettlingly familiar. He looked like me. Before I could think further, the ground collapsed.

Falling onto a Wheelie that I had freed from the reactor earlier, I drove it off.

Hearing a very familiar voice boom," Kirby. You shall not escape," made me groan. Meta Knight was back, flying in the air, trying to prevent me from escaping the "thanks-to-me-it's-going-to-crash-land" Halberd, with his mask mysteriously back on. I drove on, ignoring him, as I knew that I was not his match in the air. I dodged when he dived, and jumped over a few pits. Finally, I saw a platform opening before me, with dry land and I drove onto it.

As the Halberd descended even lower, I watched with the wheelie. No, please, please don't die, Meta Knight…I don't want to be responsible for your death… At the last possible moment, I saw Meta Knight fly off. Relief flooded my heart and became evident on my face- I wore my heart on my sleeve. Perhaps I would fight him or he might help me another day. After all, nobody could guess what Meta Knight would do.

When I think he's helping me, he would challenge me to a duel. When I think he's trying to hurt me, he goes and helps me, in his own way. Comprehension of his acts is something beyond my simple mind. I do hope, however, that the next time I meet him, he helps me, and doesn't hurt me. Watching as the Halberd disappeared under the waves, I thought, well, at least I won't be seeing his ship for a while. Satisfied with that, I drove off.

**Yes, it's very short- I shortened it a lot, stringing sentences together and such. I got a bit lazy at the end, however. Please read and review! :)**


End file.
